1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital comic editor, a method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and particularly relates to an art to digitize comic contents suitable to view the contents on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known art in which a piece of image data (content) for viewing comic images is delivered via a network or provided to be obtained via a mobile recording medium (memory card) so as to be viewed on various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phone, mobile game machine and the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33850).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33850 describes a content to be viewed. The content includes a single or a plurality of image data units of each page and a piece of anchor description data which includes a plurality of transition series of image region extraction reference coordinates (anchor coordinates). An image viewing device sequentially determines image region extraction reference coordinates based on the transition series of one of designated image region extraction reference coordinates. Images which are included in an extraction border prescribed by the image region extraction reference coordinates are sequentially determined and reproduced from the image data included in the single or plurality of image data units. At least a part of the reproduced images is displayed on a display device.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-129068 describes an art in which borders of frames on an original comic are automatically determined, and an enlargement/reduction ratio, a scroll direction and a scroll method are automatically set in accordance with the size of the frames, and editing is performed manually. When performing manual editing, an image group editing device, which is an application for manual editing, is activated. A position of a border of a frame of the original comic is selected with a pointing device such as mouse while referring to a predetermined page on the read original comic and the border of the frame position is set.